Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to producing fluid from a subterranean formation, as an example.
During the completion of a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, production tubing and various equipment are installed in the well to enable safe and efficient production of the formation fluids. For example, to prevent the production of particulate material from an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation, certain completions include one or more sand control screens positioned proximate the desired production intervals. In other completions, to control the flow rate of production fluids into the production tubing, it is common practice to install one or more fluid flow control devices within the tubing string.
Recently, attempts have been made to utilize fluid flow control devices within completions requiring sand control. While certain benefits have been achieved through the use of such devices, many of these devices are complicated to operate and have suffered from poor reliability. In addition, it has been found that during the life of the well, as the formation depletes and reservoir pressure decreases, the flow control characteristics of many such fluid flow control devices may not remain suitable for achieving the desired production goals, particularly in long horizontal intervals.
Accordingly, need has arisen for a fluid flow control device for controlling the inflow of formation fluids in a completion requiring sand control. A need has also arisen for such a fluid flow control device that is reliable in a variety of flow conditions. Further, a need has arisen for such a fluid flow control device that can be used throughout the life of the well.